Bloody Lover
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Dia itu apa? Ketika aku memandang matanya, aku bisa merasakan sebuah rahasia besar yang terselip ribuan kata di balik bibirnya yang memucat itu. Sebenarnya, siapa dia? Warning: OC, Misstypo, dll.
1. Prologue

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa, minna! Blue hadir kembali dengan fict Blue yang terbaru! Kangen nulis fanfic multichapter, Blue mempersembahkan kisah NaruHina multichapter! Hehehe... Karena, setelah Blue lihat-lihat dan Blue voting (?) ternyata para readers lebih suka membaca fict yang multichapter ketimbang oneshot. Apa karena multichapter itu rasa penasaran yang ditimbulkan oleh cerita tersebut lebih besar daripada oneshot ya? Mungkin saja. Hahahay! XD *kumat*

Okay! Di sini, Blue menceritakan NaruHina yang berbeda dengan kehidupan aslinya. Yah, sedikit bocoran saja sebelum membacanya bahwa cerita ini agak sedikit mengikuti alur cerita Twilight. Tapi, dijamin MURNI! Tidak menjiplak! Hanya karakternya saja yang sama karena Naruto akan dijadikan vampire di sini ^^. Namun, sifat dan kelakuannya jauh beda dengan karakter tokoh di Twilight. Baiklah~ Selamat membaca!

Summary: Dia itu apa? Ketika aku memandang matanya, aku bisa merasakan sebuah rahasia besar yang terselip ribuan kata di balik bibirnya yang memucat itu. Sebenarnya, siapa dia? Warning: OC, Misstypo, dll.

Disclaimer: Om Kishi! Om Kishi! Om Kishi! *ngangkat bendera bergambar wajah Om Kishimoto*

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Lover<strong>

Sebuah puri kastil tua di sebuah pedalaman hutan terpencil diselimuti kegelapan yang kelam. Beberapa ekor mamalia bersayap berkeliaran mengelilingi puri tersebut dengan suara kepakan sayap mereka yang terdengar nyaring. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang bermata biru tengah bermain bola di pekarangan kastil yang luas itu. Matahari sore hampir tenggelam, anak berambut pirang itu menendang bola terlalu kencang hingga masuk ke dalam hutan.

" Naru-chan, ayo masuk. Hari mulai gelap." perintah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah pannjang muncul dari pintu kastil.

" Sebentar, Ibu. Apa aku boleh mengambil bolaku? Bolaku menggelinding ke dalam hutan." ujar Naruto—nama bocah itu— menunjuk-nunjuk hutan yang mulai gelap. Langkahnya menjauhi kastil. Semakin dalam memasuki hutan dan semakin menjauhi kastil. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto menemukan bola berwarna merah miliknya menggelinding di perbatasan Nature Hill dan hutan arah ke rumahnya.

" Di sini kau rupanya. Ng?" Naruto melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di balik pohon pinus yang tinggi. Penasaran, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Nature Hill. Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar dua tahun lebih muda darinya sedang merangkai bunga membuat sebuah mahkota bunga. Rambutnya berwarna indigo sebahu dengan jambang rambutnya lebih panjang daripada rambut belakangnya.

Matanya berwarna ungu keabu-abuan yang tampak sayu memperlihatkan wajah polos pemilikinya. Kedua pipinya selalu diwarnai dengan warna merah yang merona menambah kesan manis di pikiran Naruto.

" Nona Hinata, hari sudah sore. Tua besar menyuruh kita segera pulang." seorang lelaki berbadan tegap berambut abu-abu panjang dengan mata berwarna biru menghampiri gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu.

" Ah, iya. Yagura-san, apa mahkota buatanku bagus?"

Pria bermata biru itu tersenyum, " Ya. Sangat bagus."

" Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang~!" ujar Hinata bernada riang menggandengan tangan Yagura. Sekilas, pandangannya melihat sekelabat bayangan bocah kecil yang memperhatikan dirinya. Hanya sekilas karena sedetik kemudian bocah itu menghilang.

" Anda melihat apa, Nona?"

" Ah, ti-tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."

Naruto terpukau. Ya, dia terpukau dengan gadis kecil tadi. Atau tepatnya jatuh cinta? Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar ke setiap tubuhnya membuat aliran darahnya bergejolak panas. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya tak beraturan dan nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya memanas seketika. Gadis kecil tadi benar-benar membuat Naruto mendadak menderita asma...

-o0o-

Esoknya, Naruto kembali ke Nature Hill. Namun, dia tidak menemukan gadis kecil yang ditemuinya kemarin. Tetapi, telinganya mendengar sebuah suara tangisan kecil di balik pohon pinus.

" Hiks... Hiks..."

Naruto melihat gadis yang kemarin dilihatnya tengah menangis memegangi lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

" Hey, mengapa kamu menangis?"

Hinata terkejut melihat bocah berambut pirang yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Hinata sedikit mundur ketakutan melihat bocah asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya itu.

" Tidak usah takut. Aku bukan orang jahat kok. Kenapa lututmu?" tanya Naruto berjongkok di depan Hinata.

Hinata meluruskan kakinya, " A-aku terjatuh..."

" Oh, terjatuh. Sini, aku obati." Naruto menyedot darahnya dan membuangnya ke tanah lalu merobek lengan bajunya menutupi luka Hinata erat-erat agar menghentikan pendarahannya.

" Selesai! Lukamu sudah kututup, jadi tidak akan infeksi."

" A-arigatou gozaimasu..."

" Siapa namamu?"

" H-Hyuuga Hinata..."

" Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal!" seru Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sambil menyengir lebar. Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

" Uhm... Setiap sore aku selalu ke sini..."

" Sendiri?" Hinata mengangguk.

" Ti-tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Ma-maka dari itu, aku selalu ke Nature Hill karena bunga-bunga ini mau berteman denganku." kata Hinata menyentuh kelopak bunga cosmos.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran.

" Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi temanmu!" seru Naruto memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Hinata terkejut.

" Be-benarkah?"

" Ya! Aku mau menjadi temanmu!"

Ini adalah suatu keajaiban untuk Hinata. Selama ini, dia hanya bisa bermain sendiri. Bukan karena tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, namun ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, sering melarangnya bermain dengan anak-anak dari kalangan biasa atau bawah. Yang akhirnya menyebabkan dia dijauhi karena dikira sombong. Itu semua karena Hiashi. Semenjak perkenalannya dengan Naruto, Hinata menjadi riang dan ceria karena mempunyai teman. Setiap sore, Naruto selalu datang ke Nature Hill untuk menemu Hinata. Dan, menjelang matahari terbenam Naruto harus kembali ke kastil.

Namun... Sesuatu terjadi yang menyebabkan mereka terpisah karena suatu kesalahan fatal...

" Ah, bolaku!" pekik Hinata saat lemparannya meleset dari Naruto dan masuk ke dalam hutan.

" Biar aku ambilkan!"

" Ma-matte!" Naruto melesat masuk ke dalam hutan diikuti oleh Hinata.

Hari semakin gelap, namun bola Hinata belum juga ketemu. Naruto melihat matahari yang hampir tenggelam di balik langit jingga dengan perasaan cemas. Dia harus kembali ke kastil tetapi dia harus mencari bola kesayangan Hinata. Perlahan demi perlahan, matahari mulai menghilang.

" Kumohon... Jangan sekarang..."

" Ah! Naru-kun, bolaku ketemu!" seru Hinata mengangkat bolanya sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

" Syukur—Uh?"

" Naru-kun?"

Terlambat, matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Dan, memunculkan bulan dari balik langit yang mulai gelap. Sekeliling mereka menjadi gelap gulita. Hinata bisa melihat mata Naruto yang awalnya biru berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Tubuhnya menjadi dingin, kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_ berubah menjadi putih sepucat mayat. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan haus darah. Di kedua sudut bibirnya dengan jelas terdapat dua taring keluar. Hinata terkejut melihat perubahan fisik Naruto yang begitu drastis.

" Na-Naru-kun...?" Hinata hendak mendekati Naruto, namun Naruto melihatnya dengan tajam dan bermasud untuk mencakar Hinata dengan kukunya yang mulai memanjang.

" Graaaaooooo!"

" Kyaah! Na-Naru-kun? I-ini aku! Hi-Hinata!"

Naruto benar-benar gelap mata. Kini, dia tak lagi mengingat siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya. Larangan untuk darah garis keturunan Namikaze adalah tidak boleh terkena cahaya bulan atau melihat bulan entah itu sabit atau purnama. Karena, mereka percaya bahwa cahaya bulan dapat menghancurkan kekuatan mereka. Jika terjadi, dia akan berubah menjadi vampir. _Bloody Vampire._

" Uaaaaaarrrrrghhh!"

" Uh-uh-hiks-hiks... Na... Naru-kun... K-kau kenapa...?"

Naruto terus mengejar dan menyerang Hinata. Pepohonan di sekitar mereka menjadi tumbang karena cakaran dari Naruto.

" Graaahhhh!"

" KYAAAHHH!"

Gras!

Betis Hinata terluka parah. Naruto berhasil mencakar betis Hinata ketika Hinata tersandung batu. Ada perasaan aneh saat Naruto melihat Hinata yang menangis kesakitan. Kepalan Naruto mengendur ketika hendak menghampiri Hinata. Namun...

Dzing! Dor! Dor! Dor!

" Ugh! Graaaauuuuhh!"

" Jangan dekati dia, makhluk terkutuk !"

Hinata menengok ke arah selatan. Dia menemukan sesosok pria berambut coklat panjang memegang sebuah senapan yang moncongnya diarahkan ke kepala Naruto. Yang dikenal sebagai kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji.

" Nii-Niisan...?"

" Lari dari dia, Hinata! Cepat! Dia adalah Bloody Vampire!" seru Neji mencodongkan kembali senapannya.

Hinata tertegun. Bloody Vampire? Bukankah itu adalah vampire yang sangat terkutuk dan hina yang sudah musnah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu? Kenapa masih ada keturunannya? Naruto adalah Bloody Vampire? Hinata tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Naruto adalah seorang vampire.

" Cepat lari, Hinata!"

Lutut Hinata gemetar. Antara ingin lari dan tetap di tempat. Mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca melihat Naruto yang berubah beringas seperti seekor serigala kelaparan. Dia ingin mendekat, tetapi rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya ketika Naruto menyerangnya tanpa pandang bulu.

" CEPAT LARI!"

" !" mendengar Neji mulai membentaknya, Hinata langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya meski darah terus mengucur dari betisnya dan ia terus meringis kesakitan. Air matanya berjatuhan ke tahan menahan rasa kecewanya yang mendalam. Hinata tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya.

" Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Hinata mempunyai teman seperti kau." kata Neji mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke arah Naruto.

Neji menarik pelatuknya dengan telunjuknya. Peluru melesat dengan cepat menuju ke kepala Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya peluru itu menembus kepala Naruto, seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap menangkap peluru tersebut sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Mata Neji melotot melihat pria berambut pirang yang sama seperti Naruto.

" Tch. Namikaze Minato..."

" Seharusnya kau tak berada di sini, Naruto..."

" Cih!" Neji kembali mencodongkan senapannya, sebelum Neji kembali melontarkan pelurunya, Minato mengibaskan jubahnya lalu menghilang bersama Naruto. Merasa kehilangan jejaknya, Neji akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

-o0o-

" Ugh!" Naruto meringis ketika Minato mendorongnya keras ke sofa.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah tahu batas waktu, bukan? Kenapa kau berbuat nekat seperti itu?" tanya Minato dengan nada tegas.

" Aku menolong temanku yang mencari bolanya di dalam hutan."

" Menolong? Aku tahu kau baik, tapi kau juga harus sadar waktu! Akhirnya, kau juga yang terancam 'kan?"

" Sudahlah, Minato-kun... Yang penting dia sudah pulang dengan selamat." ujar Kushina menyibak rambutnya.

" Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak muncul menyelamatkannya, dia pasti tertangkap oleh keturunan Hyuuga dan keberadaan kita bisa diketahui oleh masyarakat." kata Minato melipat tangannya.

Naruto hanya mendengus sebal mendengar keluhan ayahnya. Ini karena faktor ketidak sengajaan. Bukan karena dirinya yang ingin menjadi vampire kembali.

" Ya sudahlah. Makam malam sudah aku siapkan. Lebih baik kita makan dulu."

Minato langsung menuju ruang makan melepaskan semua perasaan kesalnya, Naruto masih terduduk di sofa sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

" Hyuuga Hinata..."

" Huh?"

" Hyuuga Hinata... Gadis kecil yang tadi kau tolong, bukan? Aku bisa melihatnya."

" Lalu kenapa?"

" Gadis yang lucu..."

" Huh. Jangan menyindirku, Miru-neechan." ketus Naruto melipat tangannya sebal memandangi seorang gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Rambutnya berwarna hijau gelap dengan mata orange seperti ruby. Tubuhnya selalu dibalut oleh jubah panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kakinya.

" Aku tak menyindir. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sini, Orange-chan." kata gadis bernama Hatako Miruka itu.

" Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, neechan! Kau menyebalkan!"

" Terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa. Karena kau adikku." ucap Miru menyentil dahi Naruto pelan.

" Uh. Dasar bodoh." gerutu Naruto memegangi dahinya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata tak pernah lagi datang ke Nature Hill. Setiap sore, Naruto selalu menunggunya sambil memandangi mahkota bunga yang dirangkai Hinata untuk dirinya. Hari demi hari pun berlalu, Naruto terus menunggunya hingga mahkota bunga tersebut kering. Karena gadis yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumahnya meski resikonya besar. Hinata pernah memberitahukan arah rumahnya pada Naruto sehingga Naruto tak sulit menemukan rumahnya.

Naruto mengambil jubah hitam bertudung miliknya dan memakaikan ke tubuhnya. Tangannya mengenggam erat mahkota bunga buatan Hinata. Tanpa sepengatahuan Minato, Naruto melesat keluar dari hutan itu dan menuju ke sebuah kota kecil dekat perkebunan teh. Langit masih tampak cerah, masih ada waktu sebelum matahari terbenam.

" Ini dia." gumam Naruto setelah sampai di rumah yang megah bertingkat dua dengan pekarangan rumah yang begitu luas. Tapi, ada yang janggal.

Suasana rumah itu terlihat sangat sunyi. Sepi. Seperti tak ada penghuninya... Mungkinkah...?

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan rumah Hinata. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari pahatan kayu eboni dengan pelan.

Naruto diam menunggu jawaban dari penghuninya dengan tenang.

5 menit...

7 menit...

Tok... tok... Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut sekali lagi.

Hingga 15 menit lewat, tak ada sahutan apapun. Naruto langsung membuat kesimpulan.

" Keluarga Hyuuga pindah ke Osaka seminggu yang lalu." sahut seorang pria paruh baya di depan pintu gerbang klan Hyuuga. Naruto sedikit terkejut dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang mencari sang empu suara. Seorang kakek tua memakai baju putih polos tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang memandangi Naruto.

" Pindah?"

" Ya. Ke Osaka. Seminggu yang lalu."

" Kenapa mereka pindah?"

" Entah. Aku tidak tahu pasti alasannya yang jelas. Yang aku dengar, mereka pindah karena putri Hyuuga terancam nyawanya. Segeralah pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun." ujar kakek itu lalu pergi. Benar saja, sedetik kemudian hujan mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya. Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto pergi menjauhi rumah kosong itu. Sebersit rasa kecewa dan sesal membekas di hatinya begitu dalam. Air hujan jatuh ke kelopak matanya seperti menangis walau ia tahu bahwa keturunan Namikaze tidak bisa menangis. Menatap mahkota bunga buatan Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Merindukan senyumannya yang manis. Kini, hanya kenangan pahit yang tertinggal. Cinta pertamanya telah hilang. Satu hal. Naruto akan terus mencari Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Okay, Blue tahu kalau ini short. Masalahnya adalah waktu. Kalau tidak dibuat pendek begini, nanti malah tidak jadi. Lagipula, ini 'kan masih prolog. Hehehe... *smirk* yak! Ini fict NaruHina multichapter Blue yang ke tiga dan semoga para readers menyukainya ya? Harap, harap, harap, harap, diharapkan reviewny! *maksa* Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^<p> 


	2. The Mysterious Guy

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa, minna! Akhirnya, chapter 2 telah hadir! *ngacung2in berkas di tangan* Apakah para readers sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini? Tidak? Sudah Blue duga... Hahahaha! *sableng* Okay! Euhm... Mau bicara apalagi ya? *menaruh telunjuk di dagu sambil berpikir* Ah, di chapter ini menceritakan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sudah beranjak dewasa. Tapi sayangnya, mereka tidak saling mengenali karena perbedaan fisik yang telah mengalami perubahan. Namun, Hinata merasa tidak asing lagi dengan sosok Naruto yang selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan hangat yang pernah dirasakannya dulu. Langsung saja baca ceritanya, kalau Blue ceritakan nanti malah tidak di baca fict buatan Blue. *smirk*

Disclaimer: Om Kishi: Blue! Kenapa genrenya jadi berubah Fantasy?

Blue: suka-suka dong, Om Kishi. Ini 'kan cerita buatan Blue. *buang muka*

Om Kishi: Tapi kau meminjam tokoh buatanku.

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Lover<strong>

_10 tahun kemudian..._

Siang hari di SMA Kazuen Shibuya. Matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya. Sinarnya terasa sangat menyengat di kulit jika kita tak memakai jaket ataupun topi, para penjual es krim pun laku keras dengan cuaca seperti ni.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil ideal bermata lavender dan berambut panjang tengah berjalan di koridor memegang atau tepatnya mendekap beberapa buku sambil mencari sesuatu kebingungan. Karena pandangannya sibuk melihat sekelilingnya, gadis itu tidak memerhatikan seseorang di depannya. Dan...

BRUK!

" Aduh!"

" Ma-maaf! Aku tidak melihat depan! Maaf!"

" Tidak apa kok."

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangkat kepalanya melihat seseorang yang tadi ditabraknya. Seorang pria berambut _blonde_ _spike_ bermata biru seperti sapphire dan berkulit tan. Yang aneh, ada tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Meski begitu, semua orang mengatakannya tampan dan manis.

" A-ah... Ma-maaf!" ujar gadis itu mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

" Tidak apa. Kau murid baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

" H-Hyuuga Hinata..." Naruto sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nama gadis itu. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya...

" Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal!" seru pria bernama Naruto itu sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

" Sa-salam kenal..."

" Kau mencari ruangan kepala sekolah ya? Ayo, kuantar!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Hinata beriri. Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan ragu dan tersenyum malu.

Hinata merasa familiar dengan teman barunya itu. Senyumannya, tawanya, sikapnya yang hangat, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia menatap sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari berlian merah di jari manisnya. Melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tak sengaja, Naruto melihat cincin yang terdapat di jari manis Hinata. Berlian merah.

Itu adalah cincin yang sangat langka. Tidak bisa ditemukan atau dicari. Hanya klan Namikae yang memilikinya. Jadi, darimana gadis ini mendapatkannya? Ingatan Naruto melayang pada kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Dimana dia memberikan sebuah cincin berlian merah pada seorang gadis yang berumur dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Warna rambut dan matanya... Sama. Naruto pernah memberikan cincin yang sama di pakai oleh Hinata pada seseorang yang disukainya. Mungkinkah...?

" Cincin yang bagus. Darimana mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut dan menutupi jari manisnya.

" E-euhm... Dari teman lamaku. Tapi, kami tak pernah bertemu lagi." jawab Hinata tersenyum kecil. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

Sampailah mereka berdua di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Naruto mengetuk pintu dengan pelan dan terdengar suara wanita yang lantang.

" Masuk."

" Sumimasen, Tsunade-sensei. Saya mengantarkan seorang murid baru di sini." sapa Naruto masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

" Ooh... Hyuuga Hinata?"

" Y-ya..."

" Baik, Naruto. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu." perintah Tsunade.

" Baik."

" Jadi, kau yang bernama Hinata? Murid pindahan dari Osaka?" tanya Tsunade melipat tangannya di dada. Hinata mengangguk pelan da sopan.

" I-iya, Tsunade-sensei..."

" Baik. Kamu akan masuk ke kelas 10-B. Dan, wali kelasmu adalah Yuuhi Kurenai." ucap Tsunade membaca sebuah berkas di tangannya. Lalu, muncullah seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang dengan mata berwarna merah ruby.

" Saya Yuuhi Kurenai. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi wali kelas kamu." kata wanita bernama Kurenai itu dengan senyumannya yang ramah.

" Y-ya. Te-terima kasih, Kurenai-sensei..."

" Baiklah, Kurenai. Tolong antarkan dia ke kelasmu. Aku rasa dia sudah siap menerima pelajaran untuk hari ini." perintah Tsunade.

" Baik. Silahkan ikuti saya, Hinata."

" Ba-baik, Kurenai-sensei..."

Hinata mengikuti langkah Kurenai keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan Kurenai memecahkan keheningan di koridor yang sunyi itu. Melewati beberapa kelas yang dimana beberapa muridnya melirik Hinata dengan tatapan ingin tahu atau tepatnya penasaran. Sampailah mereka berdua di depan kelas 10-B.

Pintu kelas terbuka.

" Ohayou gozaimasu, Minna..."

" Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei."

Hinata mengekor di belakang Kurenai sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. Beberapa siswa tampak berbisik-bisik melihat kedatangan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu melihat beberpa anak yang melempar senyum padanya.

" Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Osaka. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia akan menjadi anggota kelas kita. Sensei harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya." ucap Kurenai.

" Mo-mohon bantuannya..." kata Hinata sambil menunduk sopan.

" Nah, Hinata, kau bisa duduk di samping Ino. Ino, angkat tanganmu." seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya mengangkat tangannya.

" Iya sensei!"

" Nah, Hinata, duduklah di sana." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya.

" Hay~! Aku Yamanaka Ino! Salam kenal!" sapa Ino mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis sambil menjabat tangan Ino.

" Kau berasal dari Osaka ya? Saudaraku ada yang tinggal di sana."

" O-oh ya...?"

" Iya! Osaka adalah tempat yang menyenangkan!"

" Anak-anak, buka halaman 45..."

-o0o-

" Ne, Hinata. Kau mau ikut aku ke kantin? Sekalian kuperkenalkan ke teman-teman sekelas." ajak Ino dengan senyumannya yang ceria. Hinata yang tengah memasukkan bukunya ke dalam laci mejanya mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya. Hinata mengikuti langkah Ino yang terus berceloteh riang memperkenalkan seluruh isi sekolah. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah tempat yang ramai.

" Ino~! Di sini!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda melambaikan tangannya.

" Hay! Ternyata sudah kumpul semua ya?" sambut Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan duduk di samping gadis berambut merah muda itu. Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

" Hey, duduklah di sini. Tidak usah malu-malu! Kami tidak jahat kok!" seru seorang gadis dengan rambut di cepol dua sembari tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

" Jadi, kau adalah anak baru di kelas Ino?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu.

" I-iya..."

" Kenalkan! Aku Haruno Sakura! Kelasku tepat di samping kelasmu! Aku adalah sahabat dari piggy Ino ini!" kata Sakura mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Ino langsung menjitak kepala Sakura, " Sialan kau! Dasar Jidat Lebar!"

" Adaw! Daripada kau, Piggy!"

" Jidat lebar!"

" Piggy!"

" Jidat lebar!"

" Piggy!"

" E-eh...?" Hinata yang melihat pertempuran adu mulut antara Sakura dan Ino hanya melongo keheranan karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Biarkan saja. Mereka memang selalu begitu." ucap gadis bercepol dua itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

" Se-selalu begitu?"

" Ya. Setiap bertemu, mereka langsung perang mulut. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Bahkan, mereka berdua dijuluki Mrs. Fussy dan Mrs. Trouble karena saking seringnya mereka berantem tanpa pernah akur. Ah, ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Tenten! Salam kenal!" ujar Tenten tersenyum ceria mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menyambut tangan Tenten dengan hangat, " Salam kenal juga..."

" Kyaaahhhhhh~! Sasuke-kun~! Naruto-sama~!"

" Ikutlah makan dengan kami~!"

" Tidak! Mereka akan pergi ke taman sekolah dengan kami!"

" Enak saja! Aku duluan yang mengajak mereka!"

" Aku!"

" Aku!"

" Aku!"

" Hhh... Berisik sekali." keluh seorang pria tampan berambut hitam legam memasuki daerah kantin dengan wajah datar tanpa terlihat jengah sedikit pun dikerubungi beberapa gadis tadi.

" Wajar saja. Perempuan-perempuan itu tidak ada lelahnya mengejar-ngejar kita kemanapun sekalipun di dalam toilet." kata Naruto mengingat kejadian dimana saat dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil dan tak disadarinya bahwa salah seorang fansnya mengikuti dirinya hingga ke dalam toilet cowok. Wajar saja jika Naruto langsung terkejut bagaikan disambar petir melihat ada wanita di kamar mandi lelaki yang tengah memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan mesum. Menurut Naruto, itu cukup menakutkan...

" Hn."

" Kau mau makan apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto memandangi barisan menu di etalase cafetaria sekolah mereka.

" Sup tomat."

" Baiklah! Aku ramen!"

Kejadian dimana para gadis-gadis sekolah tadi yang menjerit-jerit histeris melihat dua cowok populer di sekolah mereka membuat Hinata tak berkedip memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke. Bukan karena dia ikut terpesona sehingga ingin berteriak-teriak seperti para gadis tadi, Hinata heran mengapa hanya karena dua orang laki-laki itu lewat banyak para gadis yang langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tanah dengan wajah memerah.

" Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua sahabat yang akrab dan kemana saja selalu berdua." ucap Ino seolah bisa mengetahui pertanyaan yang berputar mengelilingi kepala Hinata. Mendengar sahutan Ino, Hinata langsung menengok ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

" O-oh, ya...?"

" Ya. Mereka adalah cowok populer di sekolah ini. Naruto adalah ketua klub karate yang dimana berhasil meraih kejuaraan karate tingkat internasional yang bisa mengalahkan 25 lawannya yang berasal dari berbagai negara. Sedangkan, Sasuke adalah ketua klub Kendo yang dulu pernah muncul di televisi dua tahun lalu karena berhasil melumpuhkan perampok bank yang saat itu sedang hangat dibicarakan." sahut Tenten.

" W-wah... Pa-pantas saja mereka terkenal. Ti-tidak heran banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejar mereka." kata Hinata sembari tersenyum.

" Ne, ne, sebenarnya juga Uchiha Sasuke adalah kekasih dari si Jidat Lebar ini. Aku heran, kenapa Sasuke memilih Jidat Lebar yang bisa menyilaukan mata orang jika melihatnya daripada wanita lain?" ucap Ino menepuk-nepuk dagunya dengan telunjuknya.

" Aku juga heran kenapa Sai menyukai gadis berhidung babi sepertimu. Padahal, di luar sana masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dan berhidung mancung." sengit Sakura tersenyum sinis.

" Oh, ya...? Begitu ya...?" balas Ino dengan tatapan menantang.

" Yaahh... Mulai lagi, deh..." keluh Tenten menepuk dahinya.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Ia memutarkan kepalanya ke belakang dimana ia bisa melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bersenda gurau. Tanpa sadar, bibir Hinata sedikit tertarik ke atas melihat senyuman Naruto yang terlihat renyah itu. Karena terlalu serius memerhatikan Naruto, Hinata tak menyadari bahwa Naruto pun sadar kalau dirinya sedang di perhatikan.

" Sepertinya kau sejak tadi memerhatikan gerombolan gadis itu." celetuk Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya dengan wajah datar. Naruto yang sadar telah disindir Sasuke langsung salah tingkah menengok ke arah Sasuke.

" Me-memangnya tidak boleh?" seru Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

" Anak baru itu 'kan?" kata Sasuke tak melepas pandangannya dari gerombolan gadis-gadis itu sambil melipat tangannya dan bersender di kursi.

" Da-darimana kau tahu?" seru Naruto dengan mata membulat kaget.

" Sejak tadi gadis berambut biru itu juga memperhatikanmu. Tak mungkin Ino dan Tenten melihatmu dengan tatapan penuh cinta." ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan menggoda. (OOC banget... –digaplok Sasuke-)

" A-apa sih...! Jangan menggodaku, Teme!"

" Baka dobe..."

" Apa?"

Hinata yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bersenda gurau sambil tersenyam-senyum, tak sadar bahwa Ino, Tenten dan Sakura tengah memerhatikannya dengan tatapan heran.

" Wah, wah, sepertinya teman baru kita ini lagi memerhatikan seseorang dengan seksama hingga tak berkedip selama 10 detik ya..." ucap Sakura membuka suara.

Hinata yang merasa dirinya di sindir langsung menengok ke arah teman-temannya, " E-eh...?"

" Hinata, katakan padaku kalau kau terpesona oleh Naruto." cetus Ino dengan tatapan menggoda.

" A-apa? A-aku tidak—e-eng... A-ano..."

" Hahahahahaha! Dari wajahmu saja sudah kelihatan, Hinata! Kau memang orang yang tidak ahli dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaan ya." kata Tenten tertawa geli. Hinata hanya menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Yah, sepertinya kini Hinata mempunyai tiga teman baru yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk mencurahkan hatinya...

-o0o-

Cuaca memang sedang tidak mendukung hari ini. Tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, hujan turun dengan deras mengguyur bumi. Beberapa siswa siswi sudah pulang berlari-larian melawan hujan. Ada yang memakai payung, dijemput oleh orang tuanya, ada juga yang menerobos paksa hujan yang terlihat deras dengan angin yang kencang itu. Melihatnya saja, Hinata sudah merasa kedinginan. Tak perlulah dia mengikuti orang-orang yang mencari penyakit seperti itu. Dia lebih suka menunggu hujan reda di depan kelasnya sambil memandangi rintik rinai air hujan yang menempel di jendela kelasnya.

" Tidak pulang?" sapa seseorang ketika Hinata sedang sibuk bertopang dagu memandangi keluar jendela. Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung memutarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat seseorang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" A-ah... Hu-hujan belum reda... Ja-jadi aku menunggu di sini hingga hujan reda.." ujar Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, " Tapi sekarang sudah sore. Hujan seperti ini tidak akan cepat reda. Kecuali kalau kau mau menunggu hingga malam."

Hinata hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Hujan tampaknya cukup deras, tidak mungkin reda dalam waktu beberapa menit. Langit juga terlihat sangat gelap membuat Hinata tak tahu masih sore atau sudah menjelang malam. Hinata bingung antara ingin pulang namun ia tak membawa payung, jika ia memaksa pulang dengan menerobos hujan maka ia akan sakit.

" Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?"

Hinata menengok ke Naruto dengan mata membulat kaget, " A-apa?"

" Kau tidak membawa payung 'kan? Aku kebetulan bawa payung. Aku antar pulang ya?" tawar Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata yang sejak tadi berputar di kepala Hinata.

" E-ehm... A-apa tidak merepotkanmu...?"

" Kalau merepotkan, mengapa aku menawarimu pulang bersamaku?" ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan rona merah yang menempel di kedua pipinya, Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan ragu.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya hanya beberapa orang yang masih berada di sini. Mungkin sekitar 6-7 orang yang masih menunggu hujan berhenti. Sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke tanah yang basah, Naruto membuka payungnya.

" Ayo." ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

" Eh?" Hinata sedikit bingung melihat tangan Naruto yang hanya memegang satu payung.

" Hmft. Tentu saja aku hanya membawa satu payung untuk berdua. Kau kira aku membawa dua payung?" ucap Naruto membaca air muka Hinata.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiranku...?"

" Tatapan matamu." jawab Naruto tersenyum misterius.

" Huh?"

" Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan menuju rumah Hinata.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto. Rasanya seperti memegang sebongkah es batu yang sangat dingin. Namun juga, ada secercah rasa yang hangat menerpa pembuluh darah dari denyut nadinya. Yang lebih terkesan... Hangat... Hinata pernah merasakan aura ini sebelumnya, namun tak tahu dimana dia merasakannya. Apakah hanya de javu saja? Rasanya terasa sangat nyata. Apapun itu, membuat Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Tetapi, dua orang yang sedang menikmati saat-saat hujan rintik di balik payung oranye itu tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikan mereka di balik tiang listrik yang tinggi itu...

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><em>Finally~! <em>Blue akhirnya menyelesaikan chapter kedua ini! Gomenasai untuk para readers karena Blue lama tidak update. Yaaahhh... Nasib anak SMA =='. Apalagi Blue saat itu sedang ujian kenaikan kelas membuat Blue harus fokus dengan pelajaran. Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers . Review please~! ^^v


End file.
